


[Podfic] Yule Shoot Your Eye Out

by AshesandGhost



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, Community: amplificathon, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Trope Bingo Round 3, drunk boys having feelings, frat boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesandGhost/pseuds/AshesandGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Statistically speaking, sophomore scholarship jocks majoring in criminal justice didn’t normally hook up with senior dean’s list fraternity vice-presidents who tutored them in stupid psychology courses. Clint's odds were running painfully long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Yule Shoot Your Eye Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yule Shoot Your Eye Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074395) by [foxxcub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxxcub/pseuds/foxxcub). 



> Thanks to foxxcub for writing and allowing me to record this awesome fic!

Podfic of Yule Shoot Your Eye Out, by foxxcub. (for my "bets and wagers" trope bingo square)

  


[MP3](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/yuleshootyoureyeout.mp3)

[Podbook](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Yule%20Shoot%20Your%20Eye%20Out.m4b)


End file.
